Insert Defectivley Typed in Binary Here
by MichaelDJ54
Summary: That's right, the ACMSES strikes again! Even the digital world isn't safe from the cliches! Thankfully, we have someone to take care of that little annoyance...


The Digital World was at most times a peaceful place…aside from the psychotic, evil Digimon attempting to break free from their confinement and rule both it and the human world, but it happened on such a daily basis no one paid it any mind.

However, it WOULD acquire such human parasites as the prep, the emo, the bad ass, and the worst of the worst…

The Gary Stu.

This ones name was Alastor Everworthy Percival Francisco Kiang VIII and he was FAR worse than Zachary Bell.

Naturally, he was as gorgeous and as powerful as they come. As per most of his despicable, disgusting kind, he was gorgeous, with long blonde hair that drifted past his shoulders that seemed to be perfect, like candy floss or something of the like. He wore a pair of black jeans that complimented his red vest and pale skin. He wore a pair of steel toed shoes. A black trench coated with silver buckles about his attire made his outfit just EYE watering.

His parents were killed when he was a mere child, and since then he'd become the good guy/bad guy of all groups, being far too cool to help them but feeling cool ENOUGH to help people in their time of need.

What does he have to do with the Digital world? Well, it didn't help that he happened to be a chosen one, one that the other Digidestined hadn't a clue about. It was an odd thing, as the Spirit Warriors had been passed out amongst them all…

Hadn't they?

He made his grand appearance one day when Takuya and Koji couldn't seem to seem to take down a rather troublesome Digimon. Even with their Beast Digivolutions they couldn't take him on, and found themselves thoroughly thrashed about the digital world.

THAT…was when Alastor made his grand appearance.

Naturally, had his own spirit, one known as Arakumon, the Chaotic Digimon, as it was basically the combinations of the other Digimon, but looked like a handsome warrior in glorious golden armor (of course, he DESERVED it). He could combine the aspects and elements of the other Warriors, making him the best warrior the six of them could ask for.

Naturally, Zoe fell head over heels in love with the young rouge warrior, and it didn't take long before he began to return the feelings to the young blonde. Tommy looked up to him as if he were a hero, Koji respected him, and Takuya considered him as an idol.

The days turned to weeks for the seven warriors, and eventually a new evil took the form of a shrouded being known simply as Dusk, and he began to slowly change the digital world into a dismal area, filled with virus and death and destruction.

Naturally, when the time came, Dusk stole the powers of all the other Digidestined (Aside from Alastor, please, Dusk steal the powers from HIM? A Gary Stu?! Unheard of!) and a great battle took place. Dusk and Alastor clashed for quite some time, and until then, didn't seem to be winning.

That was until the cheesiest thing happened, ergo, when the others shouted that they could believe in him, and that he was destined to defeat him. Warming his cold and icy heart, he defeated Dusk.

Ugh, Gag me.

The world settled down after that, and soon after, Alastor was granted permission to join the Royal knights, and he whole heartedly accepted, but asked to stay near Zoe, as he felt happy when around her.

And so everything started to become normal once more.

But with a Gary Stu around, we couldn't be happy until then, hm?

I should think not!

…

We join our Heroes currently lounging about on a beautiful day, no evil Digimon wanting to destroy them just yet.

Alastor had suggested he go out and search for some food and maybe find some Digimon in trouble, with any luck.

As he walked off, he didn't know there was a lone figure off in the distance staring at him, calculating, his eyes narrowed behind the Shakespearean Mask of Tragedy, his hand on the hilt of his sword and the lone thought in his mind was…maybe this one would be a bit tougher to beat than Zachary had…

Naturally, Alastor had been able to find quite a feast for his friends, carrying back some fruits and meat (Don't ask me, as a Gary Stu, apparently you find delicacy's laying about the ground…yeah) and hummed as he bit into an apple. "Mmm…"

SHWING!

The apple he was holding inexplicably was sliced in half and fell to the ground with soft thuds. He blinked in confusion, looking around. Wasting no time, he readied himself, ready to transform into Arakumon.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said a calm voice from behind the young boy.

Alastor spun around quickly to see the strange, cloaked figure that had killed Zachary Bell, the Gary Stu Gutter.

_I really need to fix that name…_The figured grumbled to himself, not moving, his cape flapping about and his hand on the hilt of his long sword.

Alastor narrowed his eyes a little bit at the sight of sword. "You got something against me buddy?" he asked him.

The cloaked one narrowed his eyes in return. "Just the fact you live buddy, and the fact I seem to be on a roll with you Gary Stu's…"

Much to his surprise, Alastor smiled. "Ah, so you're the one who took on Zachary Bell and beat him?" he asked.

The cloaked being blinked in surprise, taking off his mask to reveal (Big shocker spoiler!) Michael. "Hm?" He asked. "You know about him?"

"Heh, of course. Not a lot of people can stop a Gary Stu! Of course…you'd have to be part of the Anti Cliché and Mary Sue Elimination Society, hm?"

"So…you know about us then?" Michael asked in confusion.

"Please, who hasn't?" He grinned. "You lot have been chasing my sister Willowe all about the place on her own fandoms!"

THIS struck Michael. "You're Willowes' brother?!"

"Well duh." He blinked a bit. "Isn't that obvious?"

Michael twitched and he growled. "That's it! That's more of a reason to gut you and SHOW you how you function!"

"Bring it on then!" Alastor shouted, getting into a battle position.

Michael did the same, holding his sword out and glared at him.

"Hey look, a distraction!" Alastor shouted, making Michael turn around quickly.

"What's that, where?" Michael asked. Suddenly, he got the trick pulled on him (his OWN trick, Dammit!) and spun around just to see Arakumon fly towards him and kick him, sending him flying through the air. As he got up, he grabbed his sword and reappeared right in front of Alastor, to which he stabbed his arm.

The Gary Stu howled and jumped back. "Heh, sorry mate." He grinned a bit, making Michael sneer in return. "I gotta take a quick break and see my sis. Think about this though…A Gary Stu and a Mary Sue are some of the strongest creatures in a fandom, supposed to be indestructible…if you can defeat one…

"Would that mean you're no better? Would that mean your society is no better than what you try to defeat?"

Michael opened his mouth, and shut it. That…was an absurdly good question. He tried to think of a question. So,. He sat there and contemplated.

"Ah! Got it!" he spun around…

And Alastor was gone.

He face faulted and he groaned as he stood up again. "Of course he's gone." He grumbled a bit. He pulled out his communicator and began to dash off, putting his mask on again. "Miri, Tash, everyone else, keep an eye out. I have a Gary on the run, repeat, Gary on the run. He may get to your fandoms, keep an eye out!"

"Got it!" Tash exclaimed from her end.

"I'll keep an eye out!" Miri exclaimed.

"You got it!" Valerie shouted in return.

"Right!" Kate said.

"If I see him, he's mine." Marcus said to the other.

"Whatever." Blake growled.

Michael growled in frustration at the thought of losing a Stu and turned his communicator off, dashing off into the forest. He ended up in front of what appeared to be a rip in the time space continuum. "Yeah, totally didn't see this coming." He grumbled. He sheathed his sword and pulled out his ring, the one he got from his girlfriend before embarking.

"Miss you Claire, baby," he mumbled, kissing the ring softly. "I'll be home soon, promise…Hopefully!"

And jumped through the portal.

…And appeared once more, flashing his Prohibitor and turning off any and all results of the Gary Stu on the area.

"Keep forgetting to do that." He grumbled, jumping through once more.


End file.
